Kopi Instan, Putus Cinta
by kindovvf
Summary: "Seleramu turun ke kopi instan?" Buat datlostpanda.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha.  
Buat **datlostpanda** yang mengenalkan YuumaLuka. Ini buatmu teh / / / w / / /

* * *

 **kopi instan**

"Seleramu turun ke kopi instan?"

Luka mati-matian menahan diri agar tak terlonjak dan refleks melempar pisau roti di dekat kelingking. Kesal, dipelototinya penyusup yang tengah membolak-balik katalog sambil bersandar pada bingkai pintu. "Seleramu turun ke katalog belanja bulanan?"

Yuuma memberikan cengiran dua jari. "Aku melihat tas motif macan tutul. Kau mau beli? Ada label di halamannya."

"Demi langit, tidak," Luka mengambil cangkir baru serta satu bungkus kopi instan—salahkan akhir bulan atas segala dompet yang menipis ini—membuat satu lagi untuk tamu tak diundang. Air dalam panci hampir mendidih. Luka tidak begitu peduli mengapa Yuuma di sini; mungkin mampir dari kampus. "Bukan yang itu. Aku tidak ingat yang mana, tapi bukan macan tutul. Itu (sama sekali) bukan seleraku. Mau _moccaccino_ atau _white frape_?"

"Ada _cappuccino_?"

"Ada."

"Itu saja."

"Itu untukku."

" _White frape_. Yaah, padahal kau bakal bagus jika pakai motif yang sedikit 'liar' … mencolok, agresif, kau tahu maksudku—oke letakkan pisau roti itu." Yuuma buru-buru mengakhiri topik. Dia menutup katalog dan mendekati meja dengan empat kursi di seberang konter. Ada empat tumpuk roti isi di atas piring. Matanya berbinar. "Aye, _sandwich!_ Beri aku satu!"

"Jangan yang keju!"

"Oops. Terlanjur."

Luka mendelik. Yuuma mengangkat bahu santai, mengunyah gigitan pertama tanpa dosa. "Sialan." Yuuma hanya tertawa.

"Omong-omong," dia mengabaikan mulutnya yang penuh, "kau tidak tanya dari mana aku masuk?"

"Ada lubang tikus dekat gudang. Kau muat di sana?" Luka menyeduh dua cangkir sekaligus. Rambutnya terjalin satu di belakang kepala, kentara diikat asal-asalan. Luka membuka kulkas dan meraih cetakan es batu dari pendingin, mencongkel bongkah-bongkah beku berbekal ujung garpu. Bunyinya agak menyakitkan tapi mana dia peduli.

"Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kau tidak ikut _stand-up comedy_ saja."

"Oh, ha ha ha. Kau juga harus ikut. Masuk lewat jendela? Klise sekali."

"Seratus juta rupiah."

Luka mulai menghujamkan garpu dengan sadis. "Astaga sulit sekali mengeluarkan es-es ini—WUAH!"

Yuuma terpingkal-pingkal—hampir tersedak—melihat semburan es batu setelah Luka menekuk paksa sisi-sisi cetakan hingga melengkung. Yang ditertawakan menggerutu pendek sebelum menyemplungkan beberapa butir tersisa ke cangkir, berjongkok untuk memunguti es-es jatuh. "Trik mengambil es yang hebat! Aku harus mengajarkannya ke anak-anakku nanti—aduh! Ampun jangan lempar esnya lagi!"

Luka melempar dua bongkah lagi. "Jangan ngawur. Memangnya kau akan menikah?"

"Aw. Jahat." Yuuma menelan kunyahan terakhir, menjilati ujung jari.

Luka membuang es-es ke tempat sampah. Yuuma menggeser lap di bawah kursi dengan kaki, Luka injak untuk kemudian ia seret sepanjang bekas lelehan air. Yuuma beranjak dan mengambil dua cangkir minuman tadi, memindahkan ke meja, bingung apakah harus protes karena jatahnya juga diberi es. Dia tidak begitu suka es, tapi ya sudahlah. Matanya menjelajah sekeliling dapur, membuka satu rak di atas konter dan bangga terhadap insting karena menemukan apa yang ia cari: bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan. Yuuma memilih biskuit—seketika melotot. "Demi Tuhan kau belum matikan kompor!"

"Wuah lupa!"

Ini terjadi beberapa kali dan Luka belum belajar dari pengalaman sama sekali. Yuuma sewot, setengah hati memutar kenop kompor hingga berbunyi 'klik'. Dia kembali duduk setelah membereskan apa yang Luka kerjakan; membuang _sachet_ kopi, mengembalikan stoples garam—"Kau menggado garam lagi!" "Kau juga masih suka ngemil merica!"—mengelap tumpahan air, hal-hal remeh semacam itu. Yuuma menghirup _white frape_ dalam-dalam. Luka bergabung ke kursi seberang setelah menyimpan lap di dekat pintu. Mereka menyeruput bersamaan, saling berpandangan sebelum menjauhkan bibir dari cangkir, menghela napas dan berkata bebarengan:

" _Well, taste of_ kopi instan."

.

.

"Oh ya, aku punya dua tiket Animal Game Land. Mau ke sana akhir minggu?"

"Tumben baik hati."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk mengajak kakak perempuanmu jalan-jalan."

"Pret. Kau cuma lebih tua tujuh menit."

* * *

 **putus cinta?**

"Oow," Yuuma bersiul begitu mendorong pintu. "Kau terlihat mengerikan."

Luka mendelik tajam, berusaha terlihat mengancam, namun bagi Yuuma gagal karena jejak bengkak di sana tak luput dari penglihatan. "Berisik."

"Kau bahkan mematikan lampu," Yuuma meraba-raba dinding demi mencari tombol sakelar, tidak butuh waktu lama mengingat dia sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun di rumah ini. "Tambahkan saja kamar yang berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, dan isak tangis sedu-sedan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengontak tim pemburu hantu—"

Lampu menyala benderang. Yuuma ternganga melihat rambut Luka awut-awutan; sebagian menutupi muka dengan bola mata menatap lurus. Ada jeda sedetik yang terasa mencekam. "Kau—"

"Hii," Luka melompat.

"—KAU MENGERIKAN!"

.

"Serius, _kak_ , jangan bilang kau mencoba jadi ABG labil habis putus cinta," Yuuma memencet _remote_ televisi sambil mengunyah kacang rebus dari mangkuk dekatnya duduk bersila di karpet. Luka menyedot ingus keras-keras, memilih duduk—lebih tepatnya tidur-tiduran—di sofa. Yuuma melempar plastik sampah kulit kacang tepat membentur dahinya sambil mencela jorok.

"Rambutku itu habis bangun tidur, tahu," Luka menyangga kepala dengan bantal sofa. Berbaring miring dan mendapati iklan pasta gigi anak-anak memenuhi layar. Yuuma ganti dua detik kemudian. "Dan aku tidak putus cinta!"

"Lalu?"

"Masalah perempuan."

"PMS? Klise sekali."

"Itu dunia yang tidak akan pernah kaupahami."

"Lalu untuk apa telepon yang kaupegang tadi?"

"Kenapa Adik Yuuma begitu kepo?"

"Karena Kakak Luka habis bertengkar dengan pacar?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak putus cinta!"

"Aku tidak bilang putus cinta, ya."

"…"

"Tambahan: tadi aku menguping. Haha!"

Luka menjambak rambut Yuuma keras-keras.

.

"Jadi," Yuuma berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan mata dari SpongeBob dan Squidward yang membicarakan The Slash Singing, The Blast Ringing, The blablabla apapun namanya, belum bosan memamah kacang. Dia diberkati nafsu makan di atas rata-rata. "Kau bangun tidur. Mendapat telepon dari Al—pacarmu, mantan, terserah—yang memutuskanmu."

Luka menggumamkan konfirmasi.

"Kemudian kau menangis."

"Hah?"

"Matamu bengkak."

"Itu bangun tidur."

"Kau nangis lalu tidur. Makanya bengkak."

"… Kau nguping sejak kapan?"

"Bukan nguping namanya," tukas Yuuma kesal, "kalau kaubiarkan pintu terbuka dan suaramu terlalu keras!"

.

"Lho, tapi tadi kau sendiri yang bilang menguping!"

.

"Jadi," Yuuma merogoh semua sisi mangkuk, kecewa mendapati kacangnya habis sementara dia sedang malas membuka makanan ringan berbahan kimia. "Al telepon, kau syok, nangis, ketiduran."

"Ya."

"Aku merasa konyol."

"Curhat padamu memang tidak ada gunanya."

"Aku cuma gagal paham," Yuuma mengetuk-ngetukkan _remote_ (yang ditempel plester sekaligus lakban hitam di tutup baterainya) ke dagu. Memasang ekspresi berpikir keras hanya untuk misuh-misuh saat Luka menjewer pipinya ke dua arah berlawanan—merasa diperlakukan seperti plastisin. "Aku tidak tahu _kakak_ begitu sentimentil. Menangisi laki-laki adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kupikirkan sebagai alasanmu mengucurkan air mata—JANGAN TARIK HIDUNGKU!"

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum, sih, _Dik_?" Luka memencet hidung Yuuma seenak udel. "Kalau sudah, harusnya tahu."

"Kalau setelah ini aku pesek, aku tahu siapa yang harus aku salahkan. Dan, tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Wow. Kau langgeng juga, ya."

"Aku jalan dengan tiga cewek berbeda satu bulan ini."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku memutuskan mereka duluan."

"… Kau laki-laki brengsek."

.

"Oke oke soal tiga cewek berbeda itu murni bercanda. Sumpah! Aku tidak seburuk itu! Mantanku baru satu itu pun pisah baik-baik jadi aku masih anak baik oke kAK PLEASE."

.

"Intinya, aku merasa Al berbeda, maka saat dia bilang mau mengakhiri hubungan … apa namanya? Kaget? Sedih? Syok? Mungkin campuran ketiganya." Luka menumpangkan betis pada tangan sofa sehingga sepertiga kaki gadis itu terjulur keluar sofa, tangan memeluk bantal.

"Hooh."

"Bahkan di telepon tadi, dia bicara baik-baik dan … pengertian … dan, lembut. Maksudku, _sangat lembut_. Bahkan di saat seperti itu dia tetap menjadi _gentleman_."

"Aku aku perlu mengambil gitar dan menyanyikan lagu 'Mantan Terindah'?"

"Lakukan di perempatan, setor uangnya padaku, dan aku tidak akan protes. Bagaimana, ya? Maksudku, Sejauh ini dia sangat sabar menghadapiku. Baik, aku mulai bingung."

"Biar kuperjelas. Kauingin bilang dia orang yang _sungguh amat sangat teramat hebat nian sekali banget_ karena sanggup bermuka tembok, berhati baja, bertulang kawat menghadapimu yang titisan Lucifer?"

"Adik kurang ajar."

Yuuma menggaruk belakang telinga. "Jujur, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bakal terlibat hubungan romansa."

"Kaupikir aku pernah menyangka juga?"

Yuuma tergelak. "Oke, oke. Sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu, _kak_?"

Raut Luka, yang sempat dihinggapi cerah dan nostalgia, seketika meredup. "Kacau."

"Itu jujur?"

"Iyap."

"… Uh—"

"Aku bahkan sedang rindu Al."

Rahang Yuuma jatuh menghantam karpet. Dia nggak punya mulut lagi. Tapi bo'ong. "Sudahlah, aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Ap—"

"Kau benar-benar perempuan, ya!" Yuuma berseru dramatis seolah meluapkan beban pikiran selama bertahun-tahun—atau dalam kasus ini bermenit-menit selama Luka bercerita. Luka mangap. "Tuhan, terima kasih!"

"Cuma itu komentarmu?! Nggak pentiiinnggg!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku pikir kau sudah mati rasa atau urat feminine-mu sudah putus sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Lalu sekarang kau cerita kau suka orang—suka cowok—dan sedang merindukan orang—merindukan cowok—bahkan kalau kaulihat wajahmu saat cerita soal Al tadi itu, auw, apa itu nostalgia para wanita? Aku harus bilang apa, uh, terima kasih, Tuhan! Akhirnya doaku ingin punya kakak perempuan _sungguhan_ benar-benar terkabul!"

"SUMPAH ALAYMU NGGAK TAHU TEMPAT."

"Aku akan berdoa dan menyiapkan sesajen—"

DUAKKH

"Makanya curhat padamu nggak ada gunanya!"

* * *

 **bonus: potong rambut**

Luka memotong rambut pendek-pendek hingga Rin, tetangga mereka yang tengah asyik menyiram kebun bunga kecilnya, sempat tercengang dan menjatuhkan slang air. Lebih kaget lagi saat, entah kebetulan atau apa, Yuuma keluar dari rumah membawa tas, mungkin hendak ke kampus.

"Whoa," Rin berseru. "Kalian adik-kakak benar-benar mirip!"

Semalaman, Yuuma habis mengatai-ngatai Luka _copycat_ karena ternyata— _surprise, surprise_ —potongan rambut mereka memang betulan mirip.

* * *

 **pertukaran**

"Begini saja," Yuuma berpikir. Di sampingnya, Luka melipat tangan di dada. Menunggu. "Aku membayari _crepes_ , kau membayari es krim. Cukup adil?"

Luka menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Setuju."

"Kau memanfaatkan _budget_ -ku yang lebih besar."

"Aaha."

Tanpa babibu lagi, mereka berjalan mengikuti peta pada brosur kedai diskon setengah harga. _It's sibling's time_.

.

"Kabar baik, perut kita kenyang."

"Yeah."

"Kabar buruk, kita tidak punya uang untuk transport kereta pulang."

"Aku melihat sebuah kasir … tanpa penjaga, di toko sana."

"… Sarap."

 **Tamat (dengan amat random)**

* * *

a/n: this is lameeeeee huhu maapkan daku teh nu karena apa banget ini ya hahaha….. #garuk. Judulnya apa lagi. Ihic maksa luar biasa. Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati, deh. All hail yuumalukaa 8DD


End file.
